John McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} John McArthur / Verdecent is a superhero in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. He is the son of Donte and Candi McArthur, the twin brother of Dana McArthur, and a brother to Frank McArthur. He defends 2050's Evansville from attacks by the Phaletori even as his sister Dana and cousin Andy Baret fight to protect Gerosha from the same as it is rebuilt. He is a member of the Sodality of Gerosha's Second Generation Elites. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers Being an Emwault-Centhuen Prototype hybrid, John has the abilities of both. He is most comparable to his brother Frank and his father Donte, both in terms of how he uses his abilities and in terms of his overall personality. He is a little more stealthy in how he uses his abilities, as opposed to his brother Frank who has little use for subtlety. He is not as stealthy, however, as his sister Dana. Equipment John has Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters, as do all of Candi and Donte's children. His suit also aids him in concentrating energy he absorbs from his surroundings. However, he uses his teleporters the least often. This is because his flight ability eliminates the need for it on most occasions. Weaknesses John's susceptibility to Marlquaanite prison fields is identical to that of his brother Frank McArthur. It is one of the few weaknesses that he has, other than Bezeetol. Character bio Two different versions of him exist in Gerosha canon, depending on universe. It is agreed upon in all versions that he is the twin brother of Dana McArthur. His existence is implied in Gerosha Prime's Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede. The plotline was to be transferred to Despair Gerosha, but arrived in Classic Gerosha instead. From there, it was easily transplanted to Comprehensive Gerosha. John's end of events has changed very little since then. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow The Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha versions of Ciem Tomorrow play out virtually identically. After Donte and Candi are both dead, John and Dana are made to choose where they will live. Dana moves in with her cousins Lex Philippine and Andy Baret, and they become Team Ciem defending Gerosha and seeking to free it from the Phaletori's control. John decides to move to Evansville and adopt the identity of "Verdecent" to capitalize on the legacies of both of his parents. He moves in with his brother Charlie McArthur and with Charlie's family. He occasionally would help out Team Ciem on missions, but remained mostly a background character. It is not known if he ever has any children. ''Centipede + 49'' Main article: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 According to the aftermath of this Gerosha Gaming Universe-based story, with continuity left optional for Cataclysmic Gerosha, John is born as a twin of Dana. The two of them grow up as Candi and Donte's children, looking up to their big brother Frank. John eventually joins the Sodality of Gerosha with his siblings. He finds himself in Alaska with Dana fighting the Phaletori there, while Frank and Donte join most of the Sodality in saving California. After the main storyline, he moves to the newly-annexed Ameristan territory of Toklisana and helps defend the reconstruction of Evansville from Phaletori influence. He gets help from SCALLOP and its new top dog: Lex Philippine. John, liking to work alone, leaves it to Andy and Dana to protect the reconstruction of Gerosha. Personality Unlike his siblings, John tends to be more reserved and melancholic. He is deeply reflective to a degree the others are not. However, he is not quite as depressed as some versions of his parents are. He is introverted, and prefers to work alone whenever possible. Development Concept Unlike with Dana, John's creation was more of an accident. Candi's next set of children with Donte in the epilogue of Curse of the Millipede wound up being twins rather than a single child as planned. "John" was chosen as a name to keep things simple, and push him into the background. His sister Dana, named after a woman that the Dozerfleet founder was friends with at the time, was to be the main focus of a spin-off called Ciem Tomorrow that focused on the fallout of the Ciem legacy. When Gerosha Prime was abandoned for Despair Gerosha, John's existence as a background character was to carry over. However, that universe was canceled when technical difficulties interfered with production of the 2006 Ciem webcomic remake. The 2007 remake became Classic Gerosha's foundation, and John's character was shaped a little bit more. He still remained a mostly minor character. The Comprehensive Gerosha continuity first proposed in 2010 was to bring him back and develop him more. However, that continuity was also canceled when the Ciem novel trilogy was discontinued following disappointment with Election 2012 results that cast the narrative of Ciem: Vigilante Centipede into doubt. John was brought back as a background character in Cataclysmic Gerosha, implied to be born some time after the events in Sodality. He likewise carries over into the Gerosha Gaming Universe's Centipede + 49 game premise, where he is a background character after growing up and joining the Sodality of Gerosha. He later moves to Evansville following Candi having worked with the 49 enhanced soldiers to overthrow the Muslim Brotherhood regime so the United States can rebuild itself. Toklisana annexes the fallen Ameristan to achieve this goal, seeing the reacquisition of Chimerica from China as a goal for the future. Meanwhile, Evansville needs a protector. John volunteers. Design John's visual design was also kept very basic, making him just different enough from Donte and Frank to be distinguishable; but still keeping him along similar lines. His Verdecent costume is meant to be a lighter set of shades of green, to show that he has some individuality to separate him from the two Emeraldons. His suit template in Comprehensive Gerosha is the masculine equivalent of the template used for Dana's costume in the same continuity. It was this design that would later be used as inspiration for Donte's Cataclysmic Gerosha Emeraldon suit design. The Verdecent suit features an emerald-green centipede chest logo, signifying the union of Emwault and Centhuen Prototype lineage. See also * Dana McArthur * Ciem * Emeraldon * Ciem Tomorrow * Lex Philippine * Frank McArthur External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Sodality Second Generation Category: Centipede + 49 characters Category:Characters